Amore Vietato
by Druella.Alicexx
Summary: Sakura's a witch. But only a few know. Now her and three comrades take on the four year mission to protect Harry and attend Hogwarts as students. Love was never in the mission file. Draku vote for pairings.
1. Chi più sa, meno crede

**I know reviews are gonna suck, cause it's sooo unusual and people are going to reject it, but I kinda like this idea. Theres not enough Naruto x Harry Overs with Sakura being awesome so I made this. It's kind of an Italian, English, Japanese mix. Lol. Shikamaru is gonna be part Italian. Just bare with me? It's during third year at Hogwarts, after Sasuke leaves and Tsunade takes Sakura as her apprentice. So, enjoy and review! **

**Vote on pairings, but I'm fer sure doing Sakura x Draco so...**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter or Naruto. Unfortunately... :(**

**Chapter Uno**

_Chi più sa, meno crede_

_"The more one knows, the less one believes."  
_

"Im a what?" Sakura gasped at her shishou, her pale face written with confusion. This was not possible! Sakura had known since the day she was born that she was a kunouichi. No questions asked. But this news her teacher had sprung on her was not acceptable.

Tsunade frowned at her student. "Sakura, you are a witch! Your incredible chakra isn't -at closer inspection- chakra. It's magic." Sakura blinked. "No, no, no, shishou! I am a koo-noy-chee!" The pinkette wailed, her sensei must be confused.

Tsunade's brow twitched in annoyance. "Dear, acccept it. W-I-T-C-H."

Sakura went to open her mouth again, but Tsunade cut her off. "You're parents, your biological parents that is, were of the magical world. They wanted you to grow up away from the war. Chakra and magic aren't very different, in fact some of the methods of training and techniques are very similar."

Sakura paled. "So, I'm really a witch then?" She was disappointed deeply. Why hadn't she been told sooner?

"Yes. To be sure you get the right training, you'll attending the next four years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizadry." Sakura narrowed her eyes.

"I refuse."

The Hokage glared at the pinkette, her annoyance growing. "You have no options. Its a direct order. You can return after fully trained. I have already informed the headmaster."

"B-but, shishou!" Sakura whined. Tsunade raised her hand, commanding silence. "Hush girl. You wont be going alone. There's a boy you and must protect at all costs not even you could handle alone. Orochimaru has joined forces with a dark wizard, and this boy is the key to stopping both and ending all our problems. Maybe even saving Sasuke."

At this, Sakura perked up. "Who's coming with me?"

"Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata as the tracker, you as medical ninja, and Shikamaru Nara as squad leader. You will all be attending the school as students, but you will be the only one required to learn anything. We will have under cover anbu in the area should you need assistance." She tossed Sakura a heavy bag. "This is the first of your allowance. It's the money you'll be using. Theres more in the Gringotts Bank. Gather the team and leave immediately. Got it?"

Sakura looked her sensei in the eye, fighting the urge to cry. "Hai sensei. See you in four years." She muttered, before taking the mission file and running out of the room. Tsunade sighed. "Good luck."

* * *

The pink haired witch frowned. Her heritage did make sense. It explained why she looked nothing like her 'parents' and she had no kekkai genkai. She had excellent chakra, but couldn't master it's use to her fullest. She'd have to settle with this trait for now.

Walking the streets Sakura made her way to the training field, where Shikamaru was most likely to be. Sure enough, there he was. "Shikamaru!" Sakura called. Shikamaru, who was currently sparring with Ino, whipped his head to the side to get a good look at her. Ino sneered.

"What is it, Haruno-san?" Shikamaru asked lazily, turning his back to a fuming Ino. Sakura walked up to the two of them, and nodded politely at Ino. "We have a mission. And it's a long one...you're the captain actually."

Shikamaru raised a brow. "How long is it?" Sakura bit her bottom lip. "About four years...We have occasional breaks."

"WHAT? Forehead girl go find someone else's boyfriend to take! Just not mine!" Ino shrieked. Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "Ino we are NOT dating!" He looked back at Sakura. "I'm guessing I have no choice, and somehow Naruto is related?"

Sakura smiled softly. "Yes and isn't he always?" Shikamaru grinned lazily back at her. "Let's walk and you can fill me in." He looked over his shoulder at Ino, who seemed crestfallen. "_(1)_A dopo, Ino." He said quietly. Ino looked away and didnt meet his eyes.

Sakura tugged on his arm. "C'mon. We have to leave immediately and we still have to fetch Naruto and Hinata." So, the two headed for the Hyuuga clan compound.

"What do you two want?" Hyuuga Neji asked, meeting them at the entrance. "Hinata." Sakura answered. Neji stared warily, but motioned for them to follow him. He led them to a large building in the middle of the compound. As they entered, the distinct smell of rice filled they air.

"What is it you need my cousin for?"

Shikamaru frowned. "A rather long mission. The rest is classified." Neji's eye twitched but he said nothing. When they got to Hinata's room Neji opened the door and ushered them inside. He left them alone with the blushing Hyuuga heir.

"S-sakura-chan! Shikamaru-kun! What are you doing here...?" She asked quietly, staring at them from a desk across the room. Sakura smiled politely.

"We've got a mission for ya, Hina. A long one, but necessary. You up for it?" Hinata blinked. "U-uh...I-...I guess."

"_(2)_Bene." Shikamaru nodded. "Then all that's left is Naruto and we leave for Britain asap."

Hinata blushed, her eyes danced. "N-naruto-kun is coming too?"

"Si."

They found Naruto at Ichiraku ramen. He was more then happy to join on the magical adventure in a faraway land to save teme, dattebayo! Sakura giggled at his childishness, the only thing that seemed to be a constant in her ever changing life.

"Okay guys remember you are WIZARDS AND WITCHES not NINJA! Now running around throwing kunai or shouting jutsus. You must force your chakra into the wand and then say the appropriate spell name, which Tsunade has written down for us, in order to use a technique. Harry Potter is our main concern and he MUST be protected until he can destroy Voldemort, and hopefully, Orochimaru."

"Okay, okay, okay Sakura-chan we get that its important. I just don't see why Orochimaru needs this moldywart guy-" Naruto complained.

"Voldemort." Sakura corrected. "Voldemort.." Naruto repeated. "When he's already so powerful."

"Guys like him seek power. More and more. There's never enough." Shikamaru yawned, hopping quickly from tree to tree. "They want power all the time any time. Simple as that."

Naruto frowned. "Oh. Well then."

...

"How are we getting there again?"

Sakura clenched her teeth. "We are traveling to Tokyo on foot, catching a flight to Britain, shopping, and then a train will take us to the school. Okay, baka?"

"I am not a baka, Sakura-chan!" Naruto whined.

Smack.

"You sound like a baby!"

"You sound like that old hag Tsunade!"

Smack. "ARE YOU CALLING ME OLD?"

"No Sakura! Your boobs haven't even finished grow-" SMACK!

...

"Hey, Hinata-chan, why are you being so quiet?"

"I-I..."

"Naruto?" Shikamaru groaned.

"Whats up Shikamaru?"

"Shut up."

* * *

When they got to Japan, they were slightly intimidated by the large crowds and tall buildings with advanced technology. They ignored it though, and quickly got to the airport.

They each had a suitcase filled with their favorite casual clothes and personal belongings, but there was also space for the stuff they'd be buying at...

"Diagon Alley?" Shikamaru snorted, reading the file. Sakura scowled. "Do not make fun of the British names! They probably find Konoha just as strange a name."

Shikamaru stared at her blankly, then continued reading. Sakura sighed. Hinata sat beside her, blushing, and curiously watching Naruto as he read some magazine he'd never heard of before.

An unlikely bunch they were.

"When we set foot in Britain we are no long Konoha ninja. They think we are from some foreign Japanese school of magic. Only the headmaster knows the truth. Got it?"

They all nodded. They were waiting for their plane to begin seating, being an hour early. Hesitantly, Sakura closed her eyes. _It's for Sasuke...and so I can control my magic. You can do this Sak._

**_I hope so._** Inner Sakura said dryly. After a few minutes, they boarded the plane, Naruto gaping at everything. "How do they get it to fly if they dont use chakra or magic?"

"Oh, Naruto, who knows what these people use."

They sat luxuriously in first class, sipping on root beer and chatting quietly between themselves. They practiced the names of spells and such, perfecting them as much as they can. Sakura was a natural, and also the only one not faking. But the others didn't need to know that little secret about her just yet...

"To believe all these years I thought wizards and witches and magic were just stories." Shikamaru laughed.

Sakura joined in. "I know! It's so shocking I still can't believe it!" Hinata smiled warmly.

"I always knew, Sakura-chan! I _never_ stopped believing in magic, like you!" Naruto boasted. Sakura blushed and frowned.

"Of course you'd believe Naruto. It's unlogical and so unreal you're too childish to think even consider it wasn't real."

"I am NOT childish!"

The girls giggled and Shikamaru smirked.

"Oi! Stop laughing, dattebayo!"

The rest of the ride was rather comfortable, as well. Sakura nervously sat in her seat, squirming in anxiety. Meeting her peers for the first time was going to be an experience to remember. She, for once, didnt know what to expect. But she had a plan.

Once they went shopping she'd buy tons of books and read up in the week they had before school started. They were to use that week to get acquainted with magic. Live it, breathe it, and dream it. I think you can die from eating it?

Sakura took deep, camlming breathes to ease her nerve. She shouldn't be this nervous! Of course she'd never met another witch or wizard before, but above all else Konoha citizens would always be her first and only kin.

"Having trouble breathing, Sakura-chan?" Hinata whispered from the chair beside her. Naruto was snoring loudly, and Shikamaru was napping quietly.

Sakura gave the shy girl a weakly reassuring smile. "Hai, Hinata-chan. Why don't you go to sleep?"

Hinata stared blankly for a moment, blushed and nodded then said something under her breath. The pinkette turned to stare out the window at the soft clouds. She yawned quietly, snuggling her head into the chair.

Sakura's eyes fluttered closed at last and she fell into a peaceful Sasuke-filled sleep.

* * *

"Saaaaaakura-chaaaaan! Wake UP!" An annoying voice yelled in Sakura's face. Startled, her hand shot out and punched the blond in the face.

Blink. Blink. Blink.

Stare.

"Ooowww!" Naruto cried. Hinata hovered over him, worry on her face. Sakura snorted. "Don't waste your time on him, Hinata. He should know not to invade my bubble." Sakura made a circle around herself with her index finger, and glared at Naruto. Shikamaru stared amusedly.

"Anyway, Haruno-san, it's time to get off the plane and head to Diagon Alley." Sakura stifled a yawn and stretched out her limbs, looking like a cat. "Alright guys, let's do our best acting, kay? Try to pick up on the slang terms they use here. It could come in handy."

Naruto rubbed his aching cheek and grinned. "Good thing it was necessary to take English, Italian, and French in the academy!" (**a/n: **If you think about it Ninjas have to deal with clients from everywhere, and how are they gonna be good spies or whatever they do if they can't speak the language?)

Hinata nodded in agreement. She looked pretty well for someone who had slept on a plane for nearly an entire day. Sakura on the other hand...well, her hair was everywhere, her eyes were bloodshot and she looked like she could kill at any second.

Innocent children cowered in fear. Naruto, being the idiot he is, commented on this. He would be nursing yet another bruise. Their bright colored attire-well, Sakura's and Naruto's mostly- attracted attention. Sakura glared at those who stared while Naruto would grin like mad and say "Konichiwa!".

Hinata just giggled. They left the airport in London and found a black cab Tsunade had called for in advance. The driver was, apparently an anbu. The tatoo was proof.

"I'm going to be dropping you off at The Leaky Cauldron. It's a pub and inn. Get a room there and make yourselves comfortable. When you're ready to go shopping theres a a brick wall in the court yard in the rear. Tap the bricks three up and two across three times and you'll be in Diagon Alley. Oh, and muggles can't see The Leaky Cauldron, so it's only wizards and witches from this point."

"Muggles?" Hinata asked, tilting her head in confusion. Sakura yawned. "It's what they call non-magic people." Hinata nodded slowly, registering the name. "Oh."

"Hey, how come you got here before us if you're anbu? Do you live here or something?" Naruto asked, practically jumping in his seat.

The man driving the cab chuckled. "Don't you kids know? Konoha has allies all over the world, despite it's size and location so far away from modern civilization. There's a good few in every major city."

Sakura grinned excitedly. "I knew that, Naruto. Iruka-sensei explained it to us many times in Ninja History. You chose that class to catch up on sleep." The blond crossed his arms and mumbled something incoherent.

"When you get in there act as normal as can be. You're parents are rich purebloods in Japan who trusted you enough, vainly, to come here to London alone after travelling the world by yourselves since the age of eight. You've known each other since six and are best friends. Thats all any needs to know. Oh, if they say they've been to Japan and never heard of your parents just say they are rich, but very discreet and private and you were lucky to even be allowed to go to Hogwarts. Most people should approve of you then, and not give you a hard time."

"P-purebloods?" Hinata asked quietly. Sakura smiled at the girl. "Pureblood witches and wizards. No muggle blood. People born from muggle parents are called mudbloods or muggle born. Though mudblood is a very derogatory name. Blood traitors are pure bloods that harbor no ill-feelings towards muggles or muggle borns. Got that?"

Hinata flushed, but nodded. The anbu smirked. "Ah, very good Haruno-san. You've been studying, haven't you?" Sakura smiled proudly. "Being the smartest has always been my talent." Shikamaru snorted.

"Shikamaru, of course, has always rivaled my wits. I plan to learn everything there is about magic and be the best." She continued.

The anbu stared, then smiled softly. "You're sure passionate about learning." He commented.

"Yuck!" Naruto said. They all chuckled.

After about 15 minutes, they had reached The Leaky Cauldron. "Thanks!" Sakura said to the cab driver part anbu. He waved dismissively and drove off. The four teenagers stared at the Inn.

"Wait, Sak, how can we see it if we aren't wizards and witches?" Hinata asked, confused.

"Chakra is considered a relative of magic, so... I guess we're kind of considered magical." She led the way into the chilly Inn. It somewhat scared Hinata, with it seeming tattered and more old fashioned then she was use to.

"Ah, and what is it you four may need?" A voice asked. Sakura blinked and looked over at the voice. "Are you the Innkeeper?" She asked.

It was a gruff man, kinda tough looking, yet kind. "Yes, yes, yes. My name is Tom. How may I help you?" Sakura smiled at him. "We need two rooms. With two beds and each." She reached into her bag and pulled out 5 galleons. "We'll pay of course."

Tom grinned at them. "Why of course!" He took the money from Sakura's small hand. "Rooms six and seven are all yours, missy." Sakura curtsied-which she thought afterwards could have been inappropriate- and Naruto thanked the man eagerly.

Then, the climbed the stairs to their rooms. "Hinata and I get room 7, cuz it's my lucky number n' all." Sakura said to Shikamaru. Naruto pouted.

"But I wanted to sleep with Sakura-chan!"

SMACK. SMACK.

Glare.

Whimper.

"We'll go shopping in about fifteen miutes, kay?" Sakura said in a sing-song voice, pulling Hinata into their room and shutting the door.

"Why do you think they need that long? They can't be tired the slept most of the flight."

Naruto, who was currently laying in a bunch on the floor frowned. "Sakura-chan looked a mess. She's probably cleaning up. But she doesn't really need to cause she's a beautiful respectful lady aalll the time." He added just in case she could hear.

"Whatever." Shikamaru mumbled, walking into the room he shared with Naruto. The blond stayed quiet on the floor. "I miss Konoha already. I wonder what Sasuke is doing?"

"Naruto, stop talking to yourself."

"Can't help that I so amusing in conversations."

"That was a big word."

Grin. "I learned it from you."

Smile.

**END**

**Review and mes loves chus! (: Please please please! And tell your friends! Vote for pairings! Maybe, if theres any character requests I can find a way to fit them in. So, again, REVIEW and me update quick like cheetah. I puuuuromise. Loves you all who read!**

**The button is your frriiieeennnddd.**

**Please review?**

**(:**

**For Draco?(mine!)**

**And Sasuke?**

**And Snape?**

**And Itachi?**

**Dumbledore? O.o**


	2. Finmente ci siamo

**Hey guys! I'm really pumped for this story so Imma be updating quickly if you review. (: I got alot of hits on this story, more than most get at first I assure you, but not as many reviews. So im going to continue it and pray for reviews. In this chapter we meet Harry...and they go...SHOPPING! SQUEEE! Hope you like!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Harry Potter or Naruto. Unfortunately... :(**

**Chapter due**

************

_finmente ci siamo._

_"Finally, we have met."_

After Sakura had reassembled herself, they headed out for the first day of shopping. "What do you wanna do first, Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked excitedly.

"Uh...um...we could go get our uniforms..?" Hinata said quietly. Naruto cupped his hand around his ear and leaned in. "Eh..? What did you say?" Sakura scowled at the blond. "Uniforms, baka."

**Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions**

"Transfer students, you say?" Madam Malkin repeated, shoving fabric over Sakura's head. Naruto and Shikamaru were in a different room, with squealing assistants-they weren't so bad looking- and Hinata was beside her, getting the same treatment.

"Y-yes. From Japan." Madam Malkin took the needle through the hem of Sakura's black robe, tightening it. The old lady smiled. "Ahh I have a cousin in Japan. Her names Chiyo. Ever met her?"

Sakura pursed her lips. "I might have heard of her before."

"Well, she is pretty famous with them ninja. You believe in ninjas? Very few magic folk still do. Most think they are extinct." Her eyes twinkled. "Do ya?"

Sakura smiled a little. "I believe anything is possible. I mean not alot of muggles believe in us magic folk."

Madam Malkin grinned back at her. "I like you, girl. You seem to have spunk. Chiyo would like you."

Sakura was pleased that the old witch didnt ask anymore questions. She seemed to be a very nice lady. "Hows it going Hinata?" Sakura assked her friend.

"G-good, Sakura-san."

"Your friend here has a nice frame on her. The boys are gonna love her." A blond assistant said, poking Hinata with a needle. Sakura giggled. "Oh yes, she got that at home too."

"What about you, pinky? How are you with the guys?" A brunette asked. Sakura blushed. "Ah, well there's someone back home I love... He never really thought of me like that...and he got himself into some dangerous trouble... He was the only one I really looked at though I did recieve alot of attention."

Hinata looked over at her, Sakura's head was looking at her feet and she seemed distant. "The Dark Arts then? Did he get involved with You-Know-Who?" The blond gasped.

Sakura frowned. "Well, yeah. If You-Know-Who is Voldemort."

They all gasped, well besides her and Hinata. "Be careful speaking his name girl! You shouldn't want to end up like your precious boyfriend." Madam Malkin warned warily. "Though you are a brave little thing to be saying his name so easily."

"I'm not easily intimidated. Especially by a name." Sakura shrugged. Madam Malkin stuck a needle in the robe's fabric, close to Sakura's heart, and it drew a dot of blood. "Spunk, indeed."

**Flourish & Blotts**

"Oh, I like this one as well. But maybe this one...Uh..hm...The ones required for this year are hardly enough! We still have much _much_ to study!" Sakura panicked, running around helplessly in the bookstore. She'd already gotten all the books she'd need for the year, but she still planned on studying.

"Oy, Sakura! Why do you even want more books? There's plenty info in the ones we got and granny already gave us all the other stuff we need to know."

Sakura didn't listen, she was too busy examining a book about Legilimency and Occlumency. "Heh, Ino-pig would LOVE this." She murmured to herself.

"You know Sakura. She wants to know as much about everything as possible, so she can be the best. That's how she was in the academy."

"It's also why she didn't have many friends, cause she was always studying, working hard to be the best kunouchi candidate." Hinata added quietly. "Well, that and Sasuke pretty much consumed her life."

"Isn't that...like an official disease? Compulsive Learning Disorder?" Naruto commented. They stared at the pinkette, who was currently giggling like mad, reading about magical creatures.

"Maybe. Never heard of it." Shikamaru said.

"Hm."

"Hey, HEY! Hinata-chan! Come see this AMAZING book! The pictures MOVE!"

Hinata giggled and went to go see the book Sakura was happily reading.

"Sakura just get your books and lets go. You can come back tomorrow."

Sakura pouted. "Fine."

**Ollivander's**

"You didn't have wands in Japan?" Mr. Ollivander asked, narrowing his eyes in suspicion. "We used training wands. They didn't believe in letting under aged witches and wizards using potentially dangerous wands." Sakura laughed nervously.

frowned. "What school did you say you were from?"

"It's very discreet and extremely private. Very few get in, but they are exceptionally bright. It's called Konoha. Feel free to message them at any time." Shikamaru said confidently.

The white haired man didn't seem convinced, but he let them try the wands out. "Is there any specific kind you want?"

"Nope. Let's just see what there is."

Mr. Ollivander eyed them all up, studying them and mentally checking what would suit each person. "Pinky, I got just they thing for you."

Sakura blinked and watched as the man pulled out a slim box. "Made of cherry wood and Kingwood. With the Essence of Pixie Dust and the Essence of Thestral Tail Hair. This wood is an excellent healing wood, closely tied with willpower, it would also be excellent for luck, magic or divination. Also for curses, this is not a wood for novices or the untrustworthy. It's one of a kind, and only one user. " He pulled the light colored wand out of it's box and gingerly placed it in Sakura's hand. Bemusedly, she took the wand in her right hand a flicked her wrist gently. A surge of light shot from it.

Mr. Ollivander grinned. "Well, I'm guessing that's your pick. Now, for the smaller girl.." He stood on a ladder and reached for a wand at the very top of the shelf. "Ebony Miniosa Wand. Strongest wood a wand can be made of..." He took out the dark wand. "Limitless power and good at protection." He handed it to the blushing Hinata.

Hinata forced some chakra into the wand, making it glow a beautiful blue color. "Perfect.. With Essence of Phoenix Talon.." Mr. Ollivander muttered.

"Okay, pineapple boy..." Ollivander said, eying Shikamaru's strange hair. "I'm guessing... Bois d Arc Wand. Bois d Arc is a flexible yet strong wood and is considered everlasting. It is also great for divination and casting spells related to reading of the mind..." Shikamaru flinched. Ollivander took one of the boxes already out on his desk, removed the slim wand, and Shikamaru took it.

He pushed some chakra into it, but this time black "magic" came from the tip. Ollivander looked at him, amused. 'Darker magic, I see." Shikamaru went to protest, but Sakura's hand motioned for him to keep quiet.

"Just a bit." She said, her eyes squinting. "He dabbled."

Ollivander nodded, then disappeared into a back room. "What about me?" Naruto whined in Sakura's ear."

"He's probably just getting it, Naruto-kun..." Hinata said quietly, inspecting her wand.

After a minute or two, Ollivander came out of the back room, holding a purple wand. Sakura burst out laughing. Naruto pouted.

"Purpleheart and Ebony wand. Purpleheart signifies royalty and works well for exposing compassion and generosity. The purple itself has been said to emit ultraviolet frequencies of magic. Ebony is obviously striking with its pure black color. It represents strength and generates unsurpassed magical energy." He handed it to a slightly interested blond.

"Each wand is weighted for perfect balance, hand-turned from solid hardwood and then completed with a beautiful satin finish." Naruto haphazardly flicked the wand and orange sparks came from it.

"Nice." Ollivander mused.

Naruto grinned proudly.

"Thanks for the help, Mr. Ollivander!" Sakura said quickly, handing him some galleons, then ushering her friends out of the store.

"Okay, next lets go to..."

**Magical Menagerie**

"Oooh what do you want to get, Hinata?" Sakura squealed as they entered the cramped, smelly shop. There were loads of different animals there just waiting to be bought. Hinata studdered something incoherent.

"I WANT A TOAD, DATTEBAYO!" Naruto screached, running over to the multicolored toads. Sakura rolled her eyes at the blond.

"Oh, I think I like this bunny." Hinata whispered. She pointed to a small bunny, munching on a carrot. It was as pale as Hinata's eyes. It's eyes, strangely enough, were the color of her hair. "Aww, he's so cute! You should get him, Hinata!"

Hinata tilted her head at the bunny, and he mimicked her. "I guess..."

Sakura's eyes sparkled as she caught sight of something. "Cat..." She murmured, practically floating over to the cages filled with many colored cats. She had her sights set on one in particular. It was a small kitten, sitting polietely, licking it's paw. It was black all over with bright red eyes.

"It's like a little SASUKE!" She cooed. "I want him!" She opened the cage and picked up the confused kitten. It stared at her, looking bored and gently licked her nose. "Aww, I'm keeping him."

"Oh, it's Sasuke-cat!" Naruto gasped, suddenly behind Sakura with his large orange toad. The kitten hissed at Naruto and snuggled closer to Sakura. She giggled. "Aw, he doesn't like you. Just like Sasuk-kun!"

Naruto pouted. "Well, you better keep him in line, cuz' Shikamaru's getting a rat."

Sakura screeched. "A RAT?" She whipped her head in Shikamaru's direction. He was holding a black rat, with beady...yellow...eyes. "Shikamaru, Sasuke-chan might eat your rat!"

Shikamaru looked at her in confusion. "Sasuke-chan?" Sakura grinned wildly. "Sasuke-chan is the name of my kitty. Cuz, he's just like the real Sasuke, but in cat form."

Shikamaru just stared. "I don't think that thing could even catch Ciro."

"Like the sun?" Sakura raised a brow, translating the name. Shikamaru nodded. Naruto grinned and held up his toad proudly. "I'm naming my toad Ko!"

"Ko?" His three friends repeated.

"Happiness!" Naruto grinned even wider.

"My bunny's name is Damon." Hinata spoke softly. Sakura stared. "You do know that in Greek it means 'is to train or to kill', right?" Hinata paled.

"Well, lets just go pay for our pets and get the food for them. We can drop them off at the hotel and after that we can go buy stuff from Slug and Jiggers Apothecary."

The went back to The Leaky Cauldron, with all there stuff in hand. They let their pets out into their rooms, making sure there was no way they could get out.

"Stay here, Sasuke-kun, okay?" Sakura said, patting the black kitten's head before joining her friends in the hallway.

"You guys go ahead. I'm going to start studying...maybe at the ice cream shop we passed." The four said there "cya later!"s and Sakura headed to the ice cream shop, a pile of books in her arms. She sat in a chair outside the shop, happily eating chocolate cake batter ice-cream and reading _Common Magical Ailments and Afflictions._

She yawned and stretched her limbs out, taking a look around her. Blink blink.

_HOLY KAMI!_ Sakura gasped, and jumped a little in her chair. _That can't be! But..The scar..._ Sure enough, the table directly across from hers sat the famous wizard, and her mission, Harry James Potter. His dark hair was messy, but attractive and his eyes -_oh his eyes!_- reminded Sakura of her own jade eyes.

He was eating his ice cream, and seemed to be working on something. _Okay, Sak, just go introduce yourself...become his friend..._

"Excuse me?" Sakura asked loud enough for Harry to hear. It was almost sunset, and Harry and herself were practically the only ones at the shop. "Are you Harry Potter?"

The boy looked up at her innocently. Oh, he was so adorable! His classes sat crookedly on his face, as he gazed at her unusual pink hair. "Y-yes. Who are you?" He asked with his cute British accent. Sakura stood, grabbed her books and sat in the chair across from him.

"Sakura Haruno. I'm going to be attending Hogwarts with you. I'm an exchange student from Japan." She smiled. "And yes, the hair is natural."

Harry's eyes widened in suprise. "Do you use Legilimency?"

Sakura laughed. "No, it's just a common question. It's not every day you see a witch with pink hair is it? Let alone a muggle!"

Harry smiled back at her. "So where are you from in Japan?"

Sakura frowned. "I was born a little ways away from Tokyo. My parents are purebloods..and you know how they can be. I went to a boarding school for witches and wizards that few get into, or even know about."

Harry tilted his head. "If you went to such a elite school, why transfer here?"

Sakura pouted. "Oh, Harry, freedom of course. My friends and I convinced our parents to let us come here, telling us it would be a good 'cultural exchange' experience." She rolled her eyes.

"Oh. You speak English quite fluently."

"Yes, they taught us many languages at Konoha- thats the school's name." She confirmed.

"They don't teach us languages at Hogwarts...But they do teach Ancient Runes. Did you learn that?" Sakura smirked. "It was pretty elite. They taught us alot of subjects, including Ancient Runes."

The two continued with pleasant conversation until the sky darkened. Sakura was very pleased at the trust she was gaining, him telling her a little about himself. It would be much easier to protect him if they were friends!

"Oh! It's getting late! They must be worried..." Sakura said suddenly, standing.

"Who? Your friends?"

Sakura bit her lip and nodded. "Yes. We're staying at the Leaky Cauldron."

"So am I! I could accompany you home, if you like." Harry said, blushing a little. Sakura smiled politely. "That would be lovely." They walked and talked, mostly about their favorite subjects and the houses at Hogwarts.

"I hope I get Gryffindor then!" Sakura had exclaimed at one point, to which Harry had agreed. He walked her to the door of Hinata and her room.

"I-I'm in room 11." Harry added. "In case you'd need me or... anything.." He said lamely. Sakura smiled brightly. "Thanks, Harry. Um, would you like to spend time with my friends and I tomorrow? I mean, we could, uh, well you could tell us a little about Hogwarts and England."

Harry smiled back at her. "Y-yeah. I'd..I'd like that. So when should I come by?"

"Tomorrow at...say...ten?"

"Sure, I'll come get you then."

"Okay. Good night, Harry."

"G'night Sakura."

Sakura turned and headed into her room. She was met by little Sasuke running up to her and nuzzling her leg. "Ello' Sasuke-chan!" Sakura said, all British like.

"Sakura-chan!" A blond flash crashed into her, knocking Sakura to the floor. "Why did you take so long?" Naruto whined. He sat on top of her, in an interesting position. Sakura's eye twitched. "GET OFF ME YOU BAKA!"

She roughly pushed him off her, him falling back and hitting his head. She looked up to see Hinata wide eyed and Shikamaru frowning, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. "Where were you?"

"The ice cream shop.." Sakura replied, standing up and brushing off her pink skirt. "Guess who I ran into?"

"Voldemort?" Naruto gasped, suddenly standing. Sakura glared at him then continued. "I met and befriended the Harry Potter."

Shikamaru's face showed his suprise. "Are you serious? He's here?"

Sakura grinned. "Yup, and he's coming to hang out with us tomorrow at ten." Hinata gasped. "Good work, Sakura-chan!"

Naruto hugged Sakura and started ranting about how smart and awesome she was.

"Yes, Sakura, this really helps in our mission."

"Yup. He said he'd give us the 411 on Hogwarts and English blokes...and blokkettes.." Sakura said unsurely.

Shikamaru smiled faintly. "Okay, so we'll see you at eight to go over everything. Naruto lets leave the girls alone."

Naruto pouted. "Okay. Goodnight Sakura-chan, Hinata-chan, Sasuke-chan and Damon-chan!" Hinata blushed and muttered a goodbye, while Sakura eagerly shut the door in the blond's unsuspecting pretty-boy face.

"Night Naruto!" She yelled when she didnt hear him walk over to his own room.

**END**

**REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE! AND VOTE FOR OTHER PAIRINGS! Okay, so what I did in this chapter was introduce Sakura to Harry, who's going to be, kind of like the little brother she's always wanted. The others are gonna get along with him well too, and Naruto might get a little jealous that Sakura starts caring about Harry, like how she cares about him. Next chapter is when the rest of the gang meets Harry and continuing the week. REMEMBER TO VOTE FOR PAIRINGS OR I'LL DECIDE FOR CHU!**

**Reviewers! ( I loves chu(s)!)**

**_jaye baby _**_Yes, it is Draco x Sakura :P I love it too, and there's not enough Fics or Fanart and it makes me sad. So thats why I made this! (:_

_**Akatsuki Sakura Uchiha **Thankies! I tried to make Ino kind of a bitch, but not too much I hope! Ita-kun is very awesome, I agree.__  
_

_**yuchi1994 **Your wish has been granted! (:_

_**Angels Cry Tears of Bood** Ita-kun is very popular, ne?_

_**janhuynh **Thank chu very muches! (: Hope you like this chappy as well!  
_


	3. A poco a poco

**Hola! : ) Okay, there is 9 reviews TOTAL which means only 4 people reviewed the second chapter! :O But, I know since it's an unusual pairing it has to be long for it to be successful and I should feel lucky cuz some crossovers dont get any reviews. So keep reviewing! **

**SAKURA IS WITH DRACO BUT YOU DECIDE HOW IT WILL BE WITH THEM:**

**lOVE-HATE**

**LOVE-LOVE**

**LOVE-FRIEND**

**HERE'S THE COUPLE CHOICES! VOTE**

**Hinata: Harry, Naruto, Shikamaru, the twins, Ron, Snape, Lucius?O.o, Blaise Zabini, Neville L, OR Nott.**

**Naruto: ****Harry, Shikamaru, the twins, Ron, Snape, Lucius?O.o, Blaise Zabini, Neville L, Nott, Pansy, Hermione, Ginny, Lavender, OR **Luna.

**Shikamaru:** ******Harry, Shikamaru, the twins, Ron, Snape, Lucius?O.o, Blaise Zabini, Neville L, Nott, Pansy, Hermione, Ginny, Lavender, OR Luna.**

**Once we have all the Naruto characters paired, will do the other HP characters they need a partner. Enjoy chapter 3! : 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP or Naruto...Blah blah blah**

**Chapter tre**

************

_**A poco a poco .**  
_

_"By Little by Little."_

KNOCK...KNOCK...KNOCK

"Guys, he's here!" Sakura said excitedly. Before she could get up from her seat, Naruto was up racing for the door. "I'll get it, Sakura-chan!" He sang, practically skipping. The blond tugged open the door, a goofy grin on his face, staring at the suprised boy.

"Harry-san!" Naruto exclaimed. Harry tilted his head to the side. "You must be one of Sakura's friends? I was under the impression they would be girls." Harry said the last part quietly.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, dattebayo!" Harry smiled. "It's nice to meet you dattebayo-san." Naruto blinked, but before he could correct the boy, Sakura came up behind him, grabbing Harry's arm. "Hey Harry!" She pulled him into a hug. "Glad you came. Excuse my friend Naruto here...he is, what you'd say... a git." She released him and smiled brilliantly.

"Oh, no, it's fine. He seems very nice." Sakura nodded. "Nice, but, extremely annoying." Naruto pouted.

"You're mean Sakura-chan!" Sakura just rolled her eyes and dragged Harry further into the room. Hinata smiled timidly and gave a small wave, Damon sitting happily on her lap. "That's Hinata-chan, her bunny is Damon." Sakura told Harry.

"The pineapple head is Shikamaru, with his pet rat Ciro." Harry smiled nervously at the tall boy, who sat on Sakura's bed analyzing him.

"My toads name is Ko!" Naruto said, shoving the toad in Harry's face. Sakura kicked him in the stomach. "Naruto, remember the talk we had about invading one's personal bubble."

Naruto pouted again. Harry laughed lightly. "Really, it's okay. Im used to it." Just then Sasuke-chan trotted over to Harry and glared up at him. "Meooow."

Sakura frowned slightly. "Sasuke-chan! Be nice to Harry! He's my friend." Harry squatted down to face the black kitten. "Hey there, little guy." He rubbed Sasuke-chan's head, and the little cat purred.

"Hm. He usually bites Naruto's arm off whenever he tries that." Sakura commented. Naruto saw this, and went to go sulk in the corner.

Harry chuckled and stood up. "So, how bout we talk about Hogwarts, then?" Sakura nodded and sat down on her bed behind Shikamaru.

"What are the teachers like?" Hinata asked, petting Damon.

"Well, most of them are very kind. Probably like your teachers back in Japan..."

"No one could compare to Kakashi-sensei.." Naruto mumbled from his corner.

"There's a ghost teaching the History of Magic." Sakura paled. "G-ghost?"

Harry nodded, and raised a brow. "You had ghosts in Japan, right? Isn't it famous for all the creepy ghost movies?"

Shikamaru shot Sakura a look. "Yes, they were there, but they weren't allowed at the school. None if us has ever really conversed with one much before. But we know they exist."

Harry stared at Sakura, who was still considerably pale, before continuing. "Dumbledore is the headmaster, as you should know, but he is also the greatest wizard of all time." Harry grinned proudly.

"Are you close with him, then?" Hinata asked quietly.

Harry nodded. "He's practically family. But anyway... Hagrid is the groundskeeper. He's a very large, but lovable man. I'm sure he'll like you guys."

"Professor McGonagall, is the head of Gryffindor, my house. She teaches Transfiguration. She can be strict, but she's also pretty nice. Then, there's Snape." Harry hissed the last word.

"Why such venom?" Shikamaru asked.

"There's something off about him, I tell you. I think he's out to kill me. He's the Head of Slytherin and teaches Potions, though he's been dying to teach Dark Arts. I wonder if he'll get it this year, after what happened to Lockhart."

"What happened to him?" Naruto asked suddenly, sitting on the floor beside Hinata's bed.

"Huh? Oh, I thought you'd of heard. You know Lockhart? He's the one who writes all the books about the adventures he goes on, being a brave hero. Well, he's a big fake. He would ask people about their adventures, write them down, erase their memories and claim them as his own."

Hinata gasped. "That's terrible!"

"Yeah. We found out about him when he was asked the go get my friend Ron's sister, Ginny, out of the Chamber of Secrets. Ron and I went to go tell him the information we had gathered, and he was packing his bags to run. So we took him with us into the Chamber to get Ginny ourselves."

Sakura's eyes danced. She had read about all him in the mission file. She was slightly taken aback he'd be brave enough to go up against someone so much stronger. He was like the English Naruto! "Oh? So, all the stories are true about you? You really do sneak around and go on reckless adventures?"

Harry grinned and blushed. "Haha, yeah I guess you could say that."

"Sounds a little like our Naruto, here."

The blond stuck out his tongue, but grinned as wide as Harry.

"Filch is the caretaker, and if you're gonna be sneaking around at night, you should watch out for him...and that's pretty much everyone you should know about. The rest of the professors don't do much."

Sakura nodded. "Tell us about the houses."

Harry frowned. "It's simple really...The Gryffindors are known to be brave, loyal, and strong. We have a variety of bloodlines. Pure, Half, and Muggle-borns."

"Hufflepuffs, are well, loyal, patient and fair. I guess you could say bright but that's more Ravenclaw. Ravenclaws are incredibly smart."

Sakura perked up. "How do you know which house you go to?"

"There's a sorting hat. It determines what house you belong to, considering your blood and characteristics. There's very few half-bloods or Muggle-born in Slytherin. They're a nasty lot. Purebloods who think they are better then anyone."

"I'm sure they aren't all bad." Hinata said shyly. Shikamaru nodded in agreement.

"Well, I suppose not all of them, but most are. Especially Draco Malfoy."

Sakura blinked. "Who's that?"

"He's an insufferable git. Walks around like he owns everything. You'll know him when you see him. He's a big bully, and yet all the girls love him."

"Hehehehe. Sounds like Sasuke-teme." Naruto giggled.

"Sasuke-teme? The cat?" Harry asked, confused.

Sakura laughed. "No! Sasuke is a friend for back home. He's very important to us. This Draco guy sounds a little like Sasuke, although Sasuke-kun's more the silent brooding type."

"Tell us about your friends." Naruto demanded happily.

Harry grinned. "Well, my best friends are Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. Ron's really funny and can be dim at sometimes, but he's brave and loyal.. a true Gryffindor. Hermione is a bookworm... She loves learning and always has her nose in the book, and always raising her hand in class. But, that's one of the reasons I love her."

"Thats like you Sakura-chan!" Hinata said, smiling. Sakura blushed. "I-I guess."

Harry laughed lightly. "You were carrying alot of books with you the other day."

"Well, ever since I was a kid I had the urge to be the best at everything, which meant knowing the most. So, I enjoy studying so I know exactly what to do in every situation. I wanted to read up on English magic, in case it was different from ours."

"Ya, you do sound like Hermione." Harry concluded. "And is Japanese magic different from English?"

"Mostly the spells and charms, because it's a different language. But also because we have different customs and ways of doing things in Japan." Sakura lied, having no clue if they were different or not.

"It would be nice to visit the Japanese Wizarding World one day. It must be nice."

"Yes, it is beautiful." Sakura confirmed, thinking of her home.

"Speaking of beautiful...Is Hogwarts really a castle?" Naruto asked.

"Yup. There's also a Quidditch pit, The Black Lake, and a few greenhouses for Herbology. Then there's the Forbidden Forest, which is, obviously, forbidden."

Sakura and Naruto's eyes sparkled, imagining a beautiful white castle, like in the stories.

"By the way, did you guys read the letter of acceptance? It has alot of information in it."

They all nodded. "Yup. We know what all the classes are, and where to locate them, and that we'd be getting our schedules on the morning of the first day."

"Good. So what else do you want to know bout?"

The day continued much like this, everyone asking questions. It was a very long, interesting conversation and enjoyable for both parties. They told Harry vaguely of their friends back home, and their teachers. The had lunch downstairs, but quickly returned back to their conversation.

Harry left around nine, and was to be back for the shopping trip they had decided to go on the next day at the same time. Shikamaru was extremely please at the progress they were making with Harry. The closer they were to him, the easier it was to protect him from Voldemort.

That was a topic they had yet to come across and would have to be brought up delicately with the chosen boy. But there was plenty of time.

The next day, they went shopping and a marvelous time, buying Quidditch supplies, and hundreds of books for Sakura.

The pinkette, actually cast her first spell that day. She cast _accio_ absentmindedly at a book she needed while studying.

It was then Harry informed them they were not to use magic outside of school.

Sakura was ecstatic. About the spell. Not the not being able to use it outside of school. That was rather disappointing.

The next few days they spent with Harry, who was glad to have the company, for his friends were not there. He studied with Sakura, discussed magical creatures with Hinata, and talked quidditch with the boys, who were very intrigued by the foreign sport.

Then, finally it was the day before they would leave for Hogwarts.

"Sak, did you try opening the book for Care of Magical Creatures? The bloody thing nearly ripped my head off!"

Sakura giggled at Harry, as she packed her stuff into her suitcase. "Yes, Harry. You're _supposed_ to stroke it's spine first."

"Oh. Didn't think of that..."

"Oy! SAKURA-CHAN I NEED HELP PACKING!" Naruto yelled, barging into the room. "N-Naruto-kun!" Hinata gasped in horror. When Naruto opened the door, Sasuke-chan leaped out of the room.

...

"Naruto, you BAKA!" Sakura shrieked, pushing him into the hard wall as she tore out the door. "Sasuke-chan, come back!" The black cat sprinted down the steps, chasing some small animal.

Sakura and Harry ran after him, and almost tripped down the stairs. "Scabbers! What is that horrid creature doing to you?" A voice wailed, picking up the animal, which happened to be a rat.

"Ron!" Harry grinned. "Hermione!" Sakura glared at the small rat. Sasuke-chan sat at Ron's feet, glaring at Scabbers as well. She picked up her precious kitten and examined the red head before her.

"Sakura, these are my friends I've been tellin you bout." Harry stood between them.

"SAKURA-CHAAAN DID YOU GET SASUKE-CHAN BACK YET?" Naruto yelled, tumbling down the stairs with Shikamaru and Hinata closely behind.

"Harry, who are these people?" Ron asked.

"They're transferring here from Japan. This is Sakura, the blond is Naruto. Then there's Hinata and Shikamaru."

"Since when does Hogwarts take transfer students?" Ron snorted, holding Scabbers closer to him.

"They do it, but it's extrememly rare." Hermione and Sakura said at the same time.

"U-um, hello, Harry's friends." Hinata said quietly, coming to stand beside Sakura. Naruto walked up to Ron and poked his cheek. "You're the Ron guy Harry was talking bout? I thought you'd be more attractive."

Ron's face grew red. Shikamaru's eyes twitched, watching his teammates act like idiots.

"I have been hanging out with them for the past week..."

"Why are you here, Harry?" Hermione and Sakura both said, again.

Harry looked at both of them strangely before replying, "Blew up my aunt. Didn't want to stay at the house any longer."

"Oh."

* * *

Later that night, Sakura sat with her friends and the Weasley family in The Leaky Cauldron's dining room. She was currently in a heated conversation with Hermione Granger about the books she was reading. Which were alot at one time.

Naruto and Ron were blabbering away like idiots, while Shikamaru was dazzling the other Weasleys with that Shikamaru charm of his. Hinata spoke quietly with Ginny.

"Erm, uh, Harry can I have a moment with you?" Mr. Weasley asked suddenly. The ninja's ears perked up. Sakura looked at Naruto, with his senses as sensitive as a fox, and could hear distant conversations. Naruto nodded slightly to her.

"Um, sure, Mr. Weasley..." Harry said unsurely, standing and following into a dark corner. Harry's friends took no notice of this, being absorbed in the mysteriousness that was the transfer students.

Sakura could see Naruto's face sketched with focus, while Ron droned on about Quidditch while he stuffed his mouth with potatoes.

The blond's ear twitched. Good, he was listening. Shikamaru was watching Harry out of the corner of his eye, while Hinata was studying Naruto, as well.

Naruto frowned, obviously not liking what he had heard. He looked back at Sakura as Harry returned with Mr. Weasley.

He gave her a serious look, which translated into, _We need to talk as soon as we are all alone your room._

Sakura moved a peace of her short pink hair behind her ear, signalling that it was time for them to leave.

Shikamaru stood as soon as Sakura did. The pinkette faked a yawn and stretched, grinning sleepily. "We're off to bed, then. Nice to meet you all, and we'll see you in the morning."

The Weasleys smiled back at them, as did Harry and Hermione, everyone wishing them sweet dreams.

"G'night, dears." Molly said cheerfully.

When they were out of view Sakura pushed Naruto into the wall. "Naruto, stay here a bit and listen. See what they say about us. We need as much trust we can get, so we can be closer to Harry."

Naruto pouted, but didn't say anything.

"We'll be in Hinata and my room." She added, following Hinata the rest of the way to their room.

After about ten minutes, the fox boy returned. "Hey, guys I got some news."

"Alrighty, let's hear it." Sakura said, pulling on a pink night shirt.

"Mr. Weasley told Harry about that escaped prisoner. S-sirius I think it was. That he supported Voldemort. And now he wants Harry dead, so his mastercan rise to power again."

Sakura raised a thin pink brow. "Hm."

"How would he know that?" Shikamaru asked.

"He's in the ministry. It's kind of like the ninja council, I guess." Sakura said blankly, her mind on other things.

"He warned Harry not to go after him, and Harry said he wouldn't."

Sakura snorted. "Let's see about that."

"What did the say about us?" Hinata asked softly.

Naruto blinked. "Oh, they said they like us very much."

Hinata yawned quietly and nodded, then laying back on her bed. Sakura walked over to her teammate and ruffled his blond spikes.

"Good work, Naruto-kun." She kissed his cheek and Naruto blushed.

"Alright, alright you two. Cya in the morning, Haruno-san." Shikamaru said, grabbing the shocked Naruto and pulling him out the door.

Sakura smiled a little, and went to close the door.

**END**

**REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE! AND VOTE FOR OTHER PAIRINGS! Is Harry or anyone else out of character? Just wondering, cuz it's one of my biggest fears. I just watched the fourth movie and cried at the end. I don't know why, which kinda scares me. O.O But anyway, I had an idea that Sakura could be Sirius' daughter, therefore, Harry's god..sister...if thats what you call it. Then she'd kinda be related to Draco, but then again all pureblood wizards are in someway, since theres very few of them. Let me know what you think of that idea, cuz I think it's cool. Oh, this story has 201 hits (yay?) five favorites and five alerts, which is good. But bad cuz if 201 people can click the button to read it, then they can review it. But NO, they are too LAZY! xD I'm just kidding, but I'd like it if I got more reviews, to help me out.**

** REMEMBER TO VOTE FOR PAIRINGS OR I'LL DECIDE FOR CHU!**

**Reviewers! ( I loves chu(s)!)**

_**aimiera**_ _I don't know who's gonna be in what house yet. I was thinking one ninja per house, but it would be more fun if they were only in Slytherin and Gryffindor, ne? Naruto will definitely be in Gryffindor, but the others are kind of harder to decide. xp_

_**Akatsuki Sakura Uchiha **Haha, yeah, actually I though Sasuke-chan was an adorable idea so I had to! There will be some NaruHina fluff, but I think it would be interesting for them to be with HP characters, cuz, we see NaruHina and ItaSaku everyday, and I wanna be different! : D Thank's for reviewing!__  
_

_**yuchi1994 **I'm glad you think it's funny! : D And, maybe they are. I won't tell._

**jaye baby **_You nearly made me burst into tears... O.O But then I giggled cuz you said chu love it. : D__  
_


	4. A prima vista

**Hays! Okay, so, there is 16 reviews currently..7 for the third chapter as of now! Thats more than on any chapter, thanks guys! Uhm, six favorites and six alerts. 366 hits : ) Yah, so it's gonna be Draco x Sakura. Love-Hate-ish at first, but then something more like love-love as time goes on. Or just maybe love-love but denial? xp **

**SHOULD SAKURA BE SIRIUS' DAUGHTER?**

**yes or no ?**

**YOUR LAST CHANCE TO VOTE FOR COUPLES!**

**HERE'S THE COUPLE CHOICES! VOTE**

**Hinata: Harry, Naruto, Shikamaru, the twins, Ron, Snape, Lucius?O.o, Blaise Zabini, Neville L, OR Nott.**

**Naruto: ****Harry, Shikamaru, the twins, Ron, Snape, Lucius?O.o, Blaise Zabini, Neville L, Nott, Pansy, Hermione, Ginny, Lavender, OR **Luna.

**Shikamaru:** ******Harry, Shikamaru, the twins, Ron, Snape, Lucius?O.o, Blaise Zabini, Neville L, Nott, Pansy, Hermione, Ginny, Lavender, OR Luna.**

**Once we have all the Naruto characters paired, will do the other HP characters they need a partner. Enjoy chapter 3! : 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP or Naruto...Blah blah blah**

**Chapter quattro**

************

_**A prima vista**  
_

_"At first sight."_

Yaaaaaawn.

Sakura ran a hand through her pink locks, glaring at the mirror. _Hm, how shall I do it for my first day of Hogwarts?_ She looked down at her black robes and frowned.

"Why don't you just braid a few pieces and leave it down, Sakura-chan?" A small voice said from the bathroom door. Sakura blinked, and looked over at the shy intruder.

"Oh, Hinata-chan..." Sakura said, watching the girl mess with her robe nervously. "Yeah, that's a good idea, thanks." Sakura smiled brightly and set to work doing her hair and light makeup.

"Go check and see if the boys are ready, will ya?" Sakura said, attempting to braid a small part of her hair. Hinata blushed and nodded, although Sakura didn't see it.

They hadn't been in the boys room at all this week. Not even a glance. The shy girl opened the door and stepped inside. She wrinkled her nose at the nasty smell of rotten food. Ciro was laying in a pile of ramen noodles, looking like a rat king.

Ko was hopping on suspiciously familiar blond hair. "N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked, her face as pink as Sakura's hair.

Naruto, shot up out of a pile of clothes and glomped Hinata. "Hinata-chan! You look so cute in your uniform, dattebayo!"

Hinata couldn't breath. All her blood was rushing to her head. "Hinaaataaa-chan?" Naruto called, shaking the red faced girl.

No response. "Oy, Shikamaru! I think I killed Hinata-chan!" The pineapple head emerged from the bathroom, his robes looking as if he'd slept in them.

He stared at Hinata. "What did you do to her?"

"I-I- glomped her and then she DIED! Am I THAT unattractive?" Naruto wailed, shaking the unconscious girl.

"Hinata-chan! Are the boys up?" A high pitched voice called from the hallway. Naruto frozed in horror as the doorknob turned slowly.

Shikamaru felt bad for the blond. "Lui è idiota. " He said under his breath.

"Hinata-" Blink blink.

Naruto grinned nervously and gently set Hinata down in the filth they called a room. Sakura's eyes glittered darkly.

"Naruto?" She said sickeningly sweet. The pinkette took a step towards the blond.

"Y-yes, Sakura-chan? Oh and by the way you look drop-dead gorgeous in your uniform, haha."

Sakura smiled, though her eyes said death.

"Why thank you Naruto. Now why don't you DROP DEAD?" She yelled, punching the blonds face, sending him flying into the opposite wall. Shikamaru's eyes widened slightly at her strength.

"Naruto, what have I told you about PERSONL BUBBLES?"

"Do not invade, poke, or pop." Naruto muttered into the wall.

"Hmph!" Sakura picked up her unconscious friend, and marched out of the room.

"I like you hair!" Shikamaru chuckled loudly.

"Why thank you Shikamaru-kun!" Sakura yelled, slamming her door. She sat Hinata on the bed, staring intently at the door.

"Urgh! When will he learn she has an embarrassingly HUGE crush on him?" Sakura whined. "He's such an idiot!" Sakura returned to the bathroom to finish her hair.

* * *

"Good bye dears!" Mrs. Weasley cooed, waving from the platform. Ron, Harry, and Hermione waved nervously at the woman. Sakura, Naruto, Hinata, and Shikamaru sat in the same compartment with the trio and a sleeping man. It was rather crowded, and poor Hinata was the unlucky soul who had to sit by the unknown man.

"Are you guys excited?" Hermione asked, taking a seat beside Sakura.

"FER SURE, DATTEBAYO!" Naruto yelled punching the air.

Harry and Ron laughed heartily at the blond boy.

"What houses do you think you'll be in?"

Sakura put her index finger to her lips in thought. "Hm... I hope Gryffindor!"

"Gryffindor is what we're all hoping for." Hinata commented quietly.

"I'm sure you guys will make it. You seem like a good lot." Ron said, petting Scabbers, who was looking fat as ever.

"Thanks, Ron." Sakura said happily.

"I hope we aren't in Slithering.." Naruto said eerily in Hinata's ear. Hermione raised a brow. "You mean Slytherin?" The blond looked at her quizzically, then tried out the word. "Slytherin. Yeah thats it!"

Sakura face palmed.

"Oh, you won't be in Slytherin. Thats more for the scheming blokes." Harry said comfortingly. Shikamaru yawned.

"ANYTHING OFF THE TROLLEY?" Someone croaked outside their compartment door. Naruto jumped up, slid open the door and started badgering the lady about ramen.

"Hm. I could use some goodies." Sakura said, walking to stand beside Nartuo. But he wasn't the only blond out there.

_Holy blond attack _Sakura thought staring at the other blond boy buying something from the trolley. His hair was whiter than Naruto's, but not snow white like his skin. His eyes were grey, like rain clouds, and resembled Hinata's. She stared for a moments longer.

Then, the boy looked up at her with a puzzled look on his face, probably acknowledging her hair.

"Is that natural?" He asked. Sakura blushed. "Mm- yess it is." _Merlin, is he HOT!_ "I'm Sakura Haruno. Transferring from Japan." Naruto was buying, practically the entire trolley.

"What school?"

"Konoha Elite. Very few have heard of it. It's for Japan's best."

He eyed her suspiciously. "Are you pureblood?" Sakura rolled her eyes.

"In your terms purebloods have both parents being wizards. But REAL purebloods family have no muggle blood in the line what so ever. Actual purebloods are hard to come by, and half the families you think are.." She leaned in to whisper. "Actually aren't. I'm a pureblood in the correct sense of the word."

The boy smirked at her and outstretched his hand. The pinkette returned the smirk.

Sakura reached out to shake his hand. He took it and shook firmly. His hands were soft...

"Draco Malfoy." She pulled her hand away like it was on fire. _Noooo he's the enemy! Why is it always me that gets the bad ones?_

Draco raised a brow curiously at her. "You alright there?" Sakura shook her head, grabbed _her_ blond boy, and pulled him back into the compartment and slammed the sliding door.

"Anyone want a licorice wand?" Naruto asked cheerily.

Naruto was holding an armful of candy, and passed it out to everyone. Sakura just returned to her seat, sulking about her bad luck and taste in men. Harry should have warned her about Draco looking so devishly handsome and eatable.

Bad thoughts.

She crossed her arms and leaned sulkily into her seat. Hermione gave her a puzzled look, but was distracted by something Ron had said.

"Did you guys here 'bout Sirius Black? He's escaped from Azkaban! Can you believe it?"

"I know! I wonder how he did it..." Hermione said airily.

"I know why he got out." Harry offered weakly. All eye-besides the moping Sakura- turned on him.

"He's after me. He helped kill my parents, and now he wants me dead."

Hermione and Ron gasped. Naruto gave Hinata that we-already-knew-that-so-in-your-faces-Harry's-best-friends look. Hinata just blinked confusedly. She was still new with the whole looks that mean sentences thing.

"How do you know, Harry?" Shikamaru asked, like he had no clue.

"Ron's dad told me." Ron's eyes widened slightly.

"He did? When?"

"Last night at dinner. That's what he wanted to talk to me about."

"Hm, never saw you leave." Ron said quietly.

"Well, Harry, you'll be safe at Hogwarts." Hermione added. "No one can get into that place!"

Harry nodded slowly, like he wasn't convinced.

"If he could get out of Azkaban, don't ya think he can get into Hogwarts?" Naruto asked, munching on a chocolate frog.

Hermione shook her head. "Not if Dumbledore's there. Even you-know-who is scared of him."

"I know who?" Naruto asked, confused.

"Yes." Hermione confirmed.

"Who does Naruto-kun know?"

"What?" Ron asked.

Harry was grinning amusedly, as was Shikamaru.

"For the love of- VOLDEMORT, NARUTO! YOU-KNOW-WHO IS ANOTHER NAME FOR VOLDEMORT!" Sakura screeched.

Just as Sakura scolded the blond, the train came to a jerking hault, the lights shutting off. Sakura squeaked.

"I hope that wasn't me..." Naruto pressed his head to the window, staring outside. "Hey, I think someones out there."

"Naruto don't kid around!" Sakura hissed, knocking him out of the way so she could see. "I don't see anything!"

There was a shift on the train. Ron paled.

"I think someone just got on.." Hermione whispered. Sakura tensed, and quickly turned. Shikamaru and Hinata stood. It was quiet for a moment.

The door slid open, and Sakura reached for her wand. It was a scary, hooded creature.

"G-GHOST!" Naruto wailed. Ron and Hermione gasped as it looked at Harry, who seemed to be affected by it. Sakura lifted her wand, but before she could say anything, the sleeping man got to his feet , wand raised and bellowed "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" A blueish, silvery light came from his wand, and engulfed the creature, causing it to flee.

Sakura gaped at the man. "WHAT THE-"

"Harry!" Hinata gasped, running to the boy. "Sakura, Harry's fainted!" Sakura spun around to see Harry, his eyes closed, with a worried Hinata and Hermione hovering over him. She came quickly to his side, frowning at him.

"What was that thing?" Shikamaru asked, astounded with the man's quick thinking.

"Dementor. It feeds off of happiness." Sakura glared at the man. He stole her thunder!

"What are dementors doing here? Their supposed to be guarding Azkaban!"

Naruto grabbed Sakura's waste and started bawling. "Sakura-chan! You shouldn't have used magic outside of school, dattebayo!" Sakura kicked the blond off of her, muttering something about bubbles.

"Sirius Black escaped from Azkaban. They're lookin for him." The man said.

Hermione and Sakura exchanged knowing looks. Hinata, was again confused, for she didn't know how people had conversations without words.

The train's lights went back on and continued forward. They rode in silence for a couple of moments, until Harry awoke.

The strange man reached into his coat and pulled out...a chocolate bar. He handed it to Harry and Sakura eyed it suspiciously.

"Eat. It'll help." The man went over to the door opening it, before turning and muttering "I'll let your friends explain. I need a word with the driver."

Harry bit into the chocolate, and he instantly felt a little better.

"W-what was that? That..thing?" He asked.

"A dementor." Everyone said at the same time.

"It was searching the train for Sirius Black." Shikamaru added.

"What happened?"

"You fainted..." Hinata mumbled. Harry's green eyes widened. "Did anyone else...ya know, pass out?"

Sakura shook her head.

"There was someone screaming..." Harry frowned. They stared at him like he was crazy.

"No one was screaming, Harry." Hermione said.

Harry blinked. "But...I heard.."

Ron stopped him. "Your a little shaken up, Harry. Just relax." Everyone was looking at him with concern. Harry sighed and looked out the window.

Sakura nudged Shikamaru in the stomach.

"I can tell this isn't going to be an easy mission." She whispered.

Shikamaru pinched her arm in agreement.

**END**

**REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE! AND VOTE FOR OTHER PAIRINGS! Sorry it'shorter. I just wanted more to happen in the next chapter... Anyway I hope you liked it! Sakura meets Draco! Did I make him ooc? I hope not! Anyway I think Shika will be with Luna.**

**And theres alot of votes for NaruHina but one for**

**NaruPansy (ehmagawd i wanna so bad)**

**And HinaTwins (ah-dorable!)**

**So I might do those!**

**They sound really cute and I want it to be different. Though, I'm still taking couple ideas... But next chapter is the dealine, so try to get your vote in before I update (hopefully tomorrow!)**

**Alright, cya next time!**

** REMEMBER TO VOTE FOR PAIRINGS OR I'LL DECIDE FOR CHU!**

**Reviewers! ( I loves chu(s)!)**

**_aimiera _**_I love NaruHina too, and trying something new is exciting! All the couples you suggested I wanna try. It could come from her mom, or she can be a **Metamorphmagus** and yes you got that right._

_**janhuynh **Thankies, much! There will definitely be NaruHina but it might not be a main couple, and they could be with other people. I think thats what I'm going to do with Draku so, yeah. xD Ron and Hermione will probably be together._

_**vampires-ninjas-ohmy **Thankies! : D Everyone wants love-hate xD Yeah Shikamaru isn't the easiest to pair someone with :p_

_**Akatsuki Sakura Uchiha **Thanks! Mm, love hate again. I think in general them being together is interesting. Shikamaru and Luna seem to be a very popular choice._

_**yuchi1994 **Hm, I love NaruHina! Maybe it will happen, but I'm not sure. Luna and Shikamaru would be very interesting! : D_

**jaye baby **_Me too! I ah-dore Sakura-chan! I know, I made this cuz there weren't alot of crossovers and I'm grateful you'd comment on every chapter, cuz that shows my story is actually liked! :p And yes, Harry IS going to be a BIG problem in the relationship. _

_**Who . me **Ah, the houses are coming up next chapter! :p Cedric x Sakura? Hm, I never thought of that... I might want to try it out. _


	5. È pur troppo vero

**Kay! Here are the results!**

**PansyNarutoGinny: **_ Yes, both girls are going to fight over him, which makes him even more oblivious to Hinata's feelings! There's still going to be ALOT of _**NaruHina **_but they are just a side pairing. Fred and George are noticing how Ginny and Pansy are running all over Hinata, so they compfort her, reminding her of TWO NARUTOS! There, the couple _**FredHinataGeorge** _starts. _**ShikaLuna **_was the most voted for pairing, so they are DEFINITELY gonna happen, but maybe not for a while. _**Draku **_starts off as love-hate, then hate-hate, then love-hate again and finally love-love. _**Sakura as Sirius' daughter, but she has her mother's hair. Since Draco is related to Sirius, it's kinda incest, but it's common in pureblood society, for there is few true purebloods left. Draco's grandmother's sister married her cousin and had Regulus and Sirius, so HA! It's not illegal to marry your second cousin. :P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP or Naruto...Blah blah blah**

Chapter cinque

************

_******È pur troppo vero **  
_

_"It is but too true."_

".Gawd." A certain pink haired witch squealed, her eyes upon the grand castle. "It's amazing!" Her friends were also awestruck. The gothic castle was humongous and beautiful, though incredibly dramatic, as Sakura later thought noting the scenery.

"W-where do we go next, S-sakura-chan?" Hinata asked, standing akwardly beside Sakura in the busy crowd of students going who knows where.

Naruto was clinging onto Hinata's arm, so he wouldn't be eaten by the crowd.

"Aren't we supposed to go with the first years?" Shikamaru yawned. The blond ninja pouted. "I don't wanna go with those punks! I'm a MAN!" Sakura's eye twitched and she smacked him.

"Shut it, will ya?" They had somehow lost the Golden Trio in the massive crowd and were now left to fend for themselves.

"First Years and Transfers!" A booming voice called. Shikamaru raised a brow. "I guess that would be us, then." Naruto whined, complaining about the younger, much more annoying(Sakura laughed out loud at this) students.

They followed the booming voice to a large, bearded man. He seemed very jolly. All the little first years were crowded around him, their eyes wide.

Sakura blinked in suprise, then became calm again. Naruto was openly gaping. Hinata and Shikamaru just seemed a little curious.

"Oh, yins must be the Transfers, then?" The giant said happily. Sakura moved a peace of random pink hair out of her pale face and nodded.

"Well, we're glad to have ya!" He grinned widely. "I'm Rubeus Hagrid, keeper of keys and grounds."

Sakura giggled at the title. "I'm Sakura Haruno. Princess of Konoha and pink hair." She smiled goofily. The man smiled back, amused.

"These guys are, Shikamaru Nara...the king of pineapples..." She motioned towards the squad captain. "And then there's Hinata Hyuuga, dutchess of Konoha and freaky eyes." Hinata blushed and looked away.

Sakura faked a smile and pointed her thumb at Naruto. "Finally, Naruto Uzumaki. Our personal monkey-boy." Naruto frowned and whined more to Sakura.

Hagrid just continued to smile. They weren't too bad a bunch! Sakura grabbed Hinata's hand and stepped into a boat, just as all the other first years were.

The castle was even more amazing up close. You could have mistaken the ninjas for first years, by the looks on their faces. Well, they actually were first years, but much to old to be considered that! They were powerful pure blood wizards and witches!

Hinata stumbled out of the boat and into Naruto's back. The blond turned and grinned at her, making the shy girl blush. Shikamaru and Sakura rolled their eyes.

"A'ight then. This way, this way!" Hagrid said, guiding the Transfers and first years to the castle entrance. Sakura still couldn't believe her eyes. It was amazing. How could this part of her life be kept a secret for so long? How could Tsunade keep this from her? Sakura bit her lip.

They stepped into the Entrance Hall, mouths and eyes as wide as the other first years. Hinata clung to Naruto's side, nervously. Sakura studied the area, her amazingly brilliant mid already memorizing every detail, and it seemed Shikamaru was in to much of a daze to make an effort.

They were herded into an open area of the hall and told to wait quietly. Sakura shuffled her feet nervously. She could easily see over all the student's heads and felt like a giant. Shikamaru gave her arm a reassuring squeeze and she smiled weakly at him. Her heart was beating in her chest, and she was getting embarrassingly sweaty underneath her robes...

What if no one liked her? She paled at the thought. It was hard enough for her at The Academy to make friends. Girls could be catty. What if they made fun of her hair? Or her accent? What if Naruto decided they'd be best buddies and followed her around even into the-

"Sakura-chan, come on we're going to be sorted!" Said blond yelled in her ear. She was to nervous to smack the kid upside the head. She grabbed the fabric of Hinata's robe, so they wouldn't be separated. Before they left the hall through the double doors to the right, she caught a glimpse of the four hour glasses on one side of the hall. Emeralds shined in one of them, mimicking her eyes. Sakura pursed her swollen lips.

The Great Hall took her breath away. The ceiling was an enchanted sky, candles floating in midair. The place itself was humongous. Four tables filled with curious eyes stared curiously at them. Sakura's eyes repeatedly drifted to the ceiling, it's sky intriguing her -_I wonder how...?_- and calmed her nerves. Her friends and the first years stood awkwardly in the middle of the hall, as a _hat?_ sang a song. It sung about the different houses and their personalities, blah blah blah.

Jade eyes lingered on a head of blond hair, wincing at the memory of their first meeting. Though, she soon found Hermione, Harry, and Ron, who smiled supportively at her and her friends. Sakura took a shaky breath.

"Hello, everyone!" An old man bellowed from the high table, which Sakura guessed was for teachers. "This year we have four transfers from Japan." Sakura and her friends bowed quickly. "Please give them all warm welcomes, will you? It's been quite a journey." The old man's eyes sparkled and Sakura eyed him, before turning away.

They started calling names. Sakura wiped her sweaty palms on her robes, and bit her already puffy lip. They were getting closer and closer to the H names. She was going first in the group...

She let her mind drift off, thinking of what house she'd be in. Gryffindor, perhaps? It would be alot easier to keep an eye on Harry, and she was obviously the only reliable one. But, Draco was in Slytherin... He needed to be watched closely... Wouldnt want pretty boy off planning her wittle Harry's death, now would she? She didnt really care much for the other houses. Too boring for her, though Ravenclaw was a possibility with her wits and study habits. But, as for Hufflepuff? Eh.

"Sakura Haruno." Eeek! The pink witch moved her left leg(that felt very heavy at the moment, mind you...) and then the other until she was walking. All eyes were on her..._more like my freakish hair..._She thought bitterly. Pretty boy was staring intently at her and it made her squirm even worse.

She sat on the stool, and delicately placed her hands on her lap and straightened her back. Sakura was summoning her inner Sasuke, trying to make her face look cool and collected, although her brain was having a nervy spaz.

Yeah.

"_Hm, well isn't your path interesting, witch. You have big things ahead of you...I can tell._"

Sakura, once again, bit her lip.

"_Gryffindor would be suitable for someone with such a..._"

_AH! NOO I WANNA BE IN PRETTY BOYS HOUSE!_ A small part of her(one she hadn't noticed was there until this moment) screamed in her head.

The hat snickered. "_Pretty boys team, eh? Better be..._"

Sakura blushed.

"_Slytherin!_"

Harry looked like he'd be sick. Hermione looked like her cat had died. Ron just frowned.

Sakura's heart sped up, if it was possible. Hinata and Shikamaru gave her a long look. The pinkette stood, and marched to the Slytherin table, her eyes clashing with some of their decorations. The Slytherin examined her closing, some congratulating her and asking of her blood purity... She smiled prettily and nodded and was after a few moments excepted and very welcome. She ended up sitting in between a pug-faced girl and pretty boy. Draco smirked at her, and she scowled at him. Being in Slytherin wasn't really going to help Harry much.

She doubted her pretty-boy could hurt anyone.

...

Shut up.

She hoped at least one of her teammates were in Gryffindor...

"Hinata Hyuuga!" Sakura's eyes snapped to her friend, who looked just as panicked as Sakura had felt just moments before.

It sat on her small head for about a minute, before bellowing Hufflepuff. Sakura burst out laughing. Which, apparently amused the other Slytherins because they joined in too. Hinata sniffled, giving Sakura a sad look. The pink witch shut her mouth quickly. The other Slytherins followed.

The pug-faced girl smiled friendly at her and leaned over whispering, "I'm Pansy. Nice to meet cha, Sak." Sakura blinked, and then smiled back. "You too, Pans."

This girl seemed like the "Slytherin Alpha Chicka". The way the men stared adoringly at her and girls glared or tried to get her attention gave it away.

She was another Ino.

Pansy flipped her brown hair over her should and waved at her pretty boy. Sakura narrowed her eyes suspiciously. Pretty boy was the Alpha male, then?

Sakura then knew who to hang out with. Slytherins were known to be close the Death Eaters, therefore, Voldemort. The sooner they took him down, the sooner Orochimaru went with him.

Then Sasuke-kun would come back home, and she'd play hard to get, but would eventually fall for him and have lots of little Sasuke babies.

...

Or not.

Sakura frowned. Maybe lots of pretty boy babies? She shook the thought away, _no he's the enemy!_

"Shikamaru Nara!" Sakura snapped out of her thoughts and focused on her friend.

"_Ravenclaw!"_

Oh no. That meant either one of them were going to be stuck with Naruto and without Harry, or Naruto would have to babysit Harry, and they'd be separated.

She didn't like either choice much, but decided it would be better if someone got Harry. Oh dear. Sakura found Harry's head among his other Housmates, and waved at him. He attempted a smile, but ended up frowning her disapproval. Sakura smiled sheepishly back at him, and mouthed '_Sorry!_'. Hopefully, Naruto would be in Gryffindor.

She never thought that sentence would actually have to be put into hopes. She shivered. She eyed her blond friend, and smiled a tiny bit. He was an extreme idiot and messed up so many missions Sakura wouldn't even be able to count...But she could always rly on him and she trusted him, because he had a good heart and brave soul.

"Naruto Uzumaki!" There he goes. A flash a blond ran to the chair and fell sloppily onto it. The teachers gave him amused looks, while the students outright laughed. Naruto grinned lazily. As the hat was placed on his head, it screamed "_GRYFFINDOR!_"

Harry's table burst into applause and Sakura and Shikamaru exchanged pleased looks. Naruto ran down the hall, to join Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

The pink ninja smiled victoriously. Well, that takes care of that. "The blond ones kinda cute..." Pansy murmured in Sakura's ear. She gave an amused snort. "I don't know, blonds aren't my type." It was true. She preferred tall, dark, and handsome. Like Sasuke. Pansy snickered.

"So, he's single?"

Sakura pondered the question. She was surprised someone other then Hinata liked Naruto. I mean, come on!

...

But then again, Naruto could be considered handsome. She'd never noticed(along with many other Konoha girls) since she was so hung up on Sasuke.

Naruto was, pretty much, drop dead gorgeous. He had the whole "boy next door" thing going on. Plus, he had blond hair and blue eyes, and for whatever reason, girls liked that. Though he was too much of an idiot for Sakura to seriously consider him baring her children.

He'd probably drop them or something.

Sakura chuckled. "Mm, I guess you could say that."

"Okay! That's my new target!" Pansy squealed excitedly. Other girls watched their conversation curiously, and Sakura blinked in suprise.

Was there something on her face? Sakura ignored it, as singing filled her ears and she promptly enjoyed the choirs song. Music had a special place in her heart... As the choir finished, the same old man stood at his podium, some sort of bird attatched to it raised it's wings.

"Attention, students!" The old man, who she guessed was _Dumbledore_ or so Harry had put it... _"wise looking wizard, the best ever I'd say.." _to which Ron had replied,_ "Probably the oldest too!" _and was rewarded with a stern look from Hermione.

The Great Hall fell silent. "I'd like to welcome you all to another year at Hogwarts!" The crowd applauded. "But before we get to our wondrous feast, I have a few announcements."

He smiled slightly. "First, I'd like to welcome Mr. R. J. Lupin, who's kindly agreed to fill the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts...Good luck professor!" Lupin stood and nodded, looking a tad bit awkward. He was the man who stole her thunder! Sakura glared and surprisingly he winked back. Sakura's hair stood up and a blush spread across her face. Pretty boy turned in his seat, to see the Gryffindor table...

"Oy, Potter!" Sakura gave Draco a look and then turned to see Harry, Hermione, Ron, Naruto staring expectantly at her. Sakura gave them an apologetic smile.

"Is it true you fainted?" Draco sneered, and his friend on the other side of him pretended to faint. Sakura glared at him. "_Malfoy,_" She began bitterly, "Leave Harry alone, I'm sure you would have fainted if you got the life sucked out of you."

Draco looked insulted. "Malfoys do not faint!" He corrected arrogantly.

"Oh, well do they get knocked out? Because I assure you, _pretty boy_, I'm quite sure I can make that happen." Her eyes flashed and Draco just glared at her, before looking back at the laughing Gryffindors with distaste. Sakura and Naruto punched knuckles, before she winked at Harry, copying Lupin, and whispered "I got your back."

"And I am happy to announce his spot will be taken by our very own, Rubeus Hagrid." The students clapped as Hagrid stood clumsily. Well, most of them. The Slytherins just prattled on. Sakura elbowed Pansy. "What did I miss?"

Pansy wore a pretty little frown on her plump lips. "The big oaf is the new Care of Magical Creatures professor," she frowned even more, "and Snape still isn't teaching DADA." Sakura furrowed her brow.

"Snape is the potions teacher right?"

Pansy sighed dreamily. "And head of Slytherin...My hero..." Sakura raised a brow. Was Pansy fawning over her teacher?

"Wouldn't it be a lovely story if the dark and mysterious potions master, fell for the innocently beautiful _Pansy Parkinson_?"

Sakura giggled. The same thoughts had occurred to Ino about Kakashi...hehehe. Pansy giggled too.

Dumbledore was frowning, but it was hard for Sakura to tell from her distance. Plus, his beard kinda got in the way.

"As some of you may know, Sirius Black has escaped from Azkaban." Murmurs echoed through the Hall, and Sakura put her full attention on the old man.

"As a security precaution and by order of the Ministry, the castle will be hosting the dementors until Black is caught. The same creature that was on the train..." WHAT? How could he let that-that thing be so close to Harry?

They were supposed to protect him? HA!

"Until I am positive that they will not disrupt the order of things, I must give a word of caution. Dementors are horrid things and will not notice the difference between who they hunt and who gets in the way. So, please, do not give them any reason to harm you."

The chill in the air made Sakura shiver. It was eerily quiet in the hall. She found Harry in the crowd and her eyes locked on him. She had to protect him.

He was the key to defeating Voldemort. Thus, the key to defeating Orochimaru. She'd get her Sasuke back. She'd destroy anyone who got in her way.

"But one should remember...Even in the darkest of times, theres always good." His eyes twinkled. "You just have to turn the lights on."

Sakura's heart ached. He reminded her of Sarutobi so much. The man who sacrificed himself for her kin. The brave third hokage. May he rest in peace.

The intense look on Naruto's face said the same thing.

Dumbledore clapped and the feast appeared on their plates and the students began muching away happily. Sakura could hear Naruto and Ron talking loudly, while muching away on their meals. She smiled.

All was well. Near the end of the feast, after conversing with Pansy much of it, a tall dark figure approached her. His black hair fell in his face and his pointed nose stared at her. Oooh, Sasuke-wannabe?

"Ms. Haruno." Nope, not Sasuke at all. N ot even Itachi. Two out of ten. She noted his teaching robes. So, this was Snape?

"Due to your...situation...you will be bunking with Ms. Parkinson," his eyes glided over to Pansy, who stuck her chest out seductively. "..and her friends. I trust you will be Ms. Haruno's escort, right?" Pansy nodded and licked her lips.

"Right. Your friends are taken care of as well." Sakura nodded, her eyes floating to said friends..."After classes tomorrow, Dumbledore expects to see all four of you in his office. Ms. Parkinson and Mr. Malfoy will be more then happy to lead you there."

"Why do I have to go?" Draco whined. Snape shot him a look. "Because the Headmaster wishes to see you for a different matter as well, Draco. Why not kill three birds with one stone?"

Pansy gulped. "T-three birds, sir?" His eyes locked with hers. "An expression, Ms. Parkinson." With that, Snape retreated back to his table. Sakura stared after him.

"What a _dreamboat!_" Pansy sighed. Sakura giggled.

* * *

After the feast, Sakura and the rest of her fellow Slytherins headed for the dungeons. Sakura walked beside Pansy, and was surrounded by many other chattering girls, peeking into their conversation. It was awkward for Sakura to be the center of attention like this...

Back home, she was used to all the girls being mean and making fun of her, but here they were suck ups and obviously jealous. Was this because of her new found friendship with Pansy?

Said with walked with the same confident grace as Sakura did, whilst the other girls large unattractive sways were clumsy. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Our dormitories and common room are under the lake." Pansy's bell-like voice explained.

Their prefect stopped at a brick wall and muttered, "Rispetto." Respect. Go figure. They entered the common room and Sakura smiled pleasantly at the sight. It was low ceiling with lamps glowing green. The furniture was green and black leather. It was grand, but the aura was gloomy and sad. Surprisingly enough, Sakura felt oddly warm here.

"Come on, Sak. I'll show you to the room." Pansy grabbed her arm and pulled her to a set of stairs.

Sakura's room looked very much like the common room. Green bedding, with silver curtains hanging from the five beds.

"We share the room with Millicent, Daphne, and Tracey. Their decent but not on my level." Pansy commented, flipping her hair over her shoulder. She motioned to the bed beside her own. Sakura's trunk sat neatly in front of it, Haruno printed in cursive on it.

Sakura smiled. She was home.

"Daphne usually sleeps beside me, but I guess you do now." Pansy said, flopping onto her own bed.

"Isn't she the blond one?" Sakura asked, beginning to unpack her things. There was a small drawer beside her bed where she could fit a few objects.

"Mhm." Pansy said, placing hands behind her head. "Her and the half-blood Tracey are the small blonds."

Sakura nodded. "They seemed nice." Pansy snorted.

"No, no, no. They are anything but. They are major gossips and dont have the guts to say anything to anyones faces. Unlike me. If I have a problem, I let people know."

Sakura noticed that.

"They've even said things about you already." Pansy sighed. Sakura narrowed her eyes. "What did they say?"

Pansy frowned. "Oh, just stuff about how fake your hair is." Pansy's smile returned. "I can tell it's natural though." Sakura returned the smile.

She pulled the picture of Team 7 out of her trunk, and placed it beside her bed. Pansy crept over and snuck a peek. "Oooh, who's the guy?"

Sakura's heart fluttered. "Sasuke-kun. The love of my life."

Pansy giggled. "Why didnt he come?"

"He didnt stay. He ran away." Pansy was silent. "Do you know where he might have gone."

Sakura nodded, but didnt say anything.

"That Naruto guy sure is hot. Even when he was younger."

Sakura laughed. "He's like my little brother. H e may be cute but he is an idiot."

Pansy stuck out her tongue. "Then, it'll be easier to seduce him! Draco's smarter then he looks, it's taken forever to even get him to acknowledge what girls are." She rolled her eyes.

Sakura raised a brow. Draco sounded alot like Sasuke.

"He's a total Daddy's Boy. Too obsessed with his family to acknowledge the opposite sex! Merlin knows I've tried!"

Yup, Sasuke ten out of ten.

**END**

**REVIEW IF YOU WANT MORE! **

**Reviewers! ( I loves chu(s)!) but I got too many and I'm too lazy to write them all, haha. But one was a jerk-face and thought they were the king-queen of all fanfics and decided to be rude, and not have nice criticism. To that person, I'd like to say, I don't appreciate your views and I completely disagree and how DARE you label peoples ages with their writing abilities. Your saying a thirteen year old can't be a fabulous writer? Thats very obnoxious of you, and I'm sorry not all of us went to Harvard like you, apparently, and enjoy expressing their work even if it isn't novel-worthy. It's people like you that make young, novice writers afraid to write.**

**I know my story isn't perfect but it isn't as you described it. Sorry. **

**Ehehehe. Sorry other reviewers. I kind of flipped out, hahahaha.**

**But anyways, review please! xD**


End file.
